Chapter 11
''Halloween 1991 (Pt. 1) ''is the eleventh chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Plot Harry talks to the Weasley Twins about their pranks. Also, Neville reveals his true thoughts. Summary October 31st, 1991 A large time jump has occurred since the last chapter. Since joining the Quidditch team, Jim hasn't lost any points but has teamed up with the Weasley Twins (known as the "Weasley Terrors" to the Slytherins) to prank Slytherin house. A cold war has also commenced between the first year Gryffindors, with the girls and Neville on one side and the remaining boys on the other side, which has resulted in Dean dropping out of Hermione's study group. Neville hasn't talked to his grandmother about getting a new wand (which resulted in him getting a Howler from her about his poor grades) and Harry's status in Slytherin house has dropped from "loner" to "loser". Walking down with his housemates to breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry notices the Weasley Twins watching them. Upon receiving a warning from a nearby snake painting, Harry leaps over a group of hexed floor tiles. Although Draco asks him not to act like a Muggle fool, he sets off the trap, leaving him, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy with red hair and gold eyebrows. Harry tells them he about the trap and suggests they head to the infirmary before the dye sets in, which the angry Slytherins do. After brushing off Daphne Greengrass's attempt to discover how he noticed the trap, Harry walks over to the Weasley Twins. He asks the Twins what he has done to them for him to receive the extreme level of pranking he has endured over the last month. When the Twins tell him that "Gryffindors stick together", Harry realises that they're in league with Jim. Having had enough of the pranks, Harry tells them that if is hit with another prank and thinks the Twins are involved, he'll tell Snape about the Map (which he heard about from Egbert, a snake painting on the third floor). Although one of the Twins (the one with the tiny mole next to his left eye) tries to act dumb, Harry reveals he knows about the Map's activation code. With the Twins stunned by his knowledge of the Map, Harry admits that he is willing to pay them in order to not be targeted, as he actually enjoys the pranks when not on the receiving end. He also asks that Theodore also not be targeted. When "Mole" Weasley says Theo's father was a Death Eater, Harry claims Fate pulled a crueller trick on Theo than either of them. Understanding what Harry meant, they promise not to prank Harry or Theo. They do, however, inquire about how Harry knows about the Map. Harry ignores the request, however, saying "snake spelt sideways is sneak" and leaves. Later, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors are leaving the greenhouse after their shared Herbology lesson, Jim confronts Neville, saying that Harry won't be able to help him. Although Harry comes to Neville's defence, Jim reveals that he's been learning spells from the older members of the Quidditch team, using the Summoning Charm on Neville's Rememberall in order to prove it. Jim asks Neville to ditch Harry and Hermione in order to become his friend as he's "better at magic than...". Before Jim's even finished the sentence though, Hermione summons the Rememberall to her. Having heard the incantation from Harry on the train and having witnessed Jim using demonstrate the wand movement, Hermione now knows the charm. After Hermione tells Harry the movement, Harry also successfully uses the charm. Harry sarcastically calls Jim a good teacher, causing the latter to storm off. Upon giving the Rememberall back to Neville, Harry notices that it is producing a very dark, angry red colour. Neville reveals that it's been producing that colour for the last couple of days, but writes it off as being a terrible student. When Harry tries to comfort Neville, Neville explodes, claiming that whilst Harry and Hermione can perform Fifth-Year Charms after one viewing, he still can't do anything from the First-Year book. Walking away, Neville says he'll write to his great-uncle, Algie, in order to step down as Heir Presumptive of House Longbottom because he's a "squib in every way that matters". Although Hermione tells him he can't give up, Neville tells them to stop wasting their time with him and focus on people who will actually learn with their help. Neville then heads into the castle, with Harry and Hermione following soon after. However, from the corner of the greenhouse, Theodore Nott has witnessed the entire scene and has a look of deep concern on his face. Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)